<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways by Redstarocelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431185">Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarocelot/pseuds/Redstarocelot'>Redstarocelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Cussing, DadSchlatt, Gen, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nosebleed, Protective Older Brothers, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarocelot/pseuds/Redstarocelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: bleeding, worthlessness, depression,</p><p>I'm bad at spelling and I hate having 2 tag this as RPF</p><p>Also im rlly sorry this is so short</p><p> </p><p>And I will add more chapters so dw</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: bleeding, worthlessness, depression,</p><p>I'm bad at spelling and I hate having 2 tag this as RPF</p><p>Also im rlly sorry this is so short</p><p> </p><p>And I will add more chapters so dw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gross sewer water laping onto there boots, tommy shoved a small bit if his sleeve up his nose as his brother bandaged up his bleeding ankle. Tommy sniffled unsticking his sleeve from his nose. his sleeve was bloody, he felt like he was going to cry, his world was ripped from his hands in 5 minutes or less but still he held in his tears he wanted wilbur to know he was strong. Tommy whined "Will.. shi-shit" his tears melded into the Bloody water at his feet, "hey look I'm so sorry, I'm just-" he choked "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough I-i can't. I can't i can't" he was bleeding, crying and he was so tired he could pass out in this sewer. Tommy put his arms around wilburs neck, wilbur pat tommy on the back "shhh shh its gonna be alright were fine, you're strong enough tommy we're okay" Wilbur ran his fingers through tommys dirt coated hair, he gave him a big hug and sat up holding out his hand as a stilt. Tommy and wilbur limped though the sewer. They had made it to a small ravine were they made camp. As tommy curled up on the floor wilbur held him in his arms one hand on his sword just incase someone found them...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>